Don't Look!
by Kode Dekka
Summary: This is just a short one-shot exchange that takes place in Sae's head. It details her feelings for Hiro, and a sudden change in their relationship. So yeah. Sae x Hiro duh , rated K for everyone, have a good time and enjoy this piece.


_A/N: I had a bit of free time, so I decided to get this story out of the way (even though it just appeared in my head like 20 mins ago). Nice, short and sweet, I like it that way. So please, enjoy it and don't hold back, tell me what you think about it. Not much HS fanfiction, so I'm always happy to contribute some more when I can. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I need some sleep, I wrote more than 7000 words today and I'm tired as hell. ead, review, enjoy. Goodnight._

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

Don't Look!

Ah. There are so many things that I love in this world. The cherry blossoms in the Spring, and the small river fish in the Summer. The snow of the Winter, and the color changing Fall. There are so many things to love in this world, so many things. But you know, of all the things that I love in this world, there is only one thing that makes my heart flutter all year round.

Yours voice, a gift from the angels. Your face, which makes me blush whenever I see it. Everything about you warms my heart. At the same time, my heart aches for you, longs for you. Even though we see each other every day, even that isn't enough for my greedy heart, which would be with you forever, if you would let me. Even though I'm looking at you right now, it isn't enough.

Don't look at me like that! Don't smile at me like that! Why must you do those things? Haven't you realized it? You must have, how could you miss it? Don't you see the blush on my cheeks? Haven't you noticed that my fingers won't stop moving? Is it even possible, can you not hear my heart, even though it's hitting against my chest so hard?

Stop it! That smile, do you not know what it does to me? Why must you be so kind? Do you know that your kindness sometimes hurts, in ways that you could never understand? Even now, when I'm just sitting at my desk, lazing about, you're taking care of me. Making me dinner, telling me about the small things in your life, do you not know how painful that is to me? I love your cooking, and even the smallest things about you, I love to hear about them, but it hurts, so much.

My heart is torn, it's all your fault, don't you know that? I'm in this much pain, because you wont stop being so kind to me. How long have we been friends? Has it been 1 year, or maybe two? I can no longer remember, the days have just blended together, and it already feels like an eternity.

Why must you giggle like that? Is it because I seem so nervous today, or is it the fact that I've adjusted my glasses each time our eyes met? Do you understand the nervous feeling I'm having at the moment? No, you don't, how could you? You must think that I'm worried about another deadline, which is true, but this far outweighs that. The reason I'm nervous, is because you're still here, even though it's already past 11. Surely you must be tired, don't you want to sleep, rather than sit here and make me tea?

Oh no, you mustn't! Please don't say that! Asking me if you can spend the night, all the while yawning. Why must you stay here? You're apartment is only a step away, that distance couldn't be too great for you. Even though I told you that, you giggled again, and told me that its good to do this once in a while. You meanie, why did you even ask? You knew from the beginning, there was no way I would tell you to go home if you wanted to stay here, even if it was just for tonight.

Why!? I offered to sleep on the couch, which you did not so much as a second later. You're my guest, you should take the bed, isn't that the correct thing to do, am I missing something? You yawn again, and hold one of your delicate hands to your mouth. It's unfair, don't you know how beautiful you are? So silly, you don't need to lose weight, you're perfect just the way you are now.

Even though you're close to me, you still can't hear my heart, even though it beats so hard. I didn't adjust my glasses this time, but took them off and set them aside on my work table. I yawned as well, and once again you suggested that I take the bed, even though I already declined you so many times.

Why must you look at me like that! Neither of us have moved, why are you sitting so close to me? Our shoulders are touching, it feels hot against me. I can hear you breathing, and then you brushed against me. I blushed an even deeper shade, why did you do that too me? You had nearly passed out, and so your head lay against my chest, and your face pointed upward lazily. Stop looking at me like that! Your breath tickled my neck, and made my body feel as if it was on fire, why did you do this to me?

You called my name, so softly, almost like a whisper. You smiled at me again, that same smile that made my heart ache. You had something to say, it seemed important, but you couldn't seem to find the words. I couldn't stop myself, not when you looked at me like that.

Against all my wishes, I drew my face closer to yours, and pressed my lips on yours. Surely you must have been surprised, you didn't move, but you didn't resist it either. But it wasn't you, I was the one who was to be surprised. Even though I did such an awful thing, you still wrapped your arms around my neck, and started to push back.

When we parted from each other, I finally saw what kind of face you were making. Your cheeks were stained completely red, and you seemed to be out of breath, but I guess I was just the same. You called my name again, and tears sprouted on your eyes.

Why were you crying? Did I make you cry? Even though you started to smile, your tears wouldn't stop. I could finally feel your heart, it was out of control, and I'm sure it was beating faster than mine was. She called my name again, but this time with more assertion, which was helped along with the tears. Not knowing what else to do, I held you gently against my body. The dreaded words, the ones that I myself was afraid of saying to you, came from your lips, with my name attached at the end. 'I love you', again the words were spoken, but I was unsure of who it was that said it this time.

Don't look at me like that! How can I compete against a smile like that, against your brilliant eyes which sucked me in. I could stand it no longer, I'm sure you were tired as well. You're eyes closed, and you lifted your chin up at me, your lips puckered, as if waiting to be taken. You called my name again, just soft enough to be part of the wind. I called out yours at an equal volume. We kissed again, this time without any hesitation.

I kept my eyes open, and soon you opened your own, even though we had not separated. I was fascinated with your eyes, and so, I didn't want you to close them again. I wanted you to look at me, see me as I am, and continue to look at me, for as long as time allowed.

So please, keep looking at me, just like that.


End file.
